InfraRed
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: Booth plans his revenge, and he can almost feel it.


INFRA-RED

_**INFRA-RED**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Fox does, that's why I don't get paid.

Spoilers: 'Aliens in the Spaceship'

Rating: M for angst-ness swearing

Summary: Booth plans his revenge, and he can almost feel it.

Note: I just bought Placebo albums, 'Meds', and found this wonderful song, full of joy and happiness. And what else was I thinking about? BONES IN 18 DAYS!! :D

_One last thing before I shuffle off the planet_

_I will the one to make you crawl_

_So I came down to wish you an unhappy birthday_

_Someone call the ambulance_

_There's gonna be an accident_

_I'm going to kill him. So help me God, the minute I get my hands on this fucker, I am going to kill him. _

Booth watched his partner being treated by a paramedic, clearing the blood and dirt from her clothing and face. They were still at the site, the car being dusted for prints and Hodgins and Bones getting helped by every single person. But Booth sat watching, in a far corner with his arms over his chest, and his partner never leaving his line of sight. He stared at those eyes, knowing it would kill him to never be able to look at them again; knowing that 'they', the sniveling fucking bastard almost took them away.

He would never work so hard to catch someone in his entire life, and when he did, he wouldn't tell the colleagues. No, he would make sure 'they' personally felt every ounce of hate that Booth had in his body for him; for his partner's sake. He would use all the force he could, all of his training, all of those countless hours learning how to torture prisoners back in the South America. He would spend hours, days, on making this person feel lower than dirt itself.

_I'm coming up on Infra-Red_

_There is no running that can hide you_

'_Cause I can see in the dark_

_I'm coming up on Infra-Red_

_Forget your running, I will find you_

He looked back her, now giving her statement to another officer, and her glanced flicked to him. Booth tried to smile, tried to make her happy, for his own enjoyment, but he couldn't do anything but see her hurting, see her being thrown in a car, see her getting tasered- His fist curled, and his fingernails pressed so hard against his palm he felt blood. She looked away, watching her hands that sat on her lap.

Booth's eyes immediately looked towards the large hole created by the workers to retrieve her car. His jaw clenched as he thought of his partner, unconscious, and being lowered into the ground. So they thought they were smart, lure every able-bodied to search for the doctors. Watching us squirm and run in circles; he was as good as dead. Booth would strap them to a chair and make them squirm twice as long as he did. He would laugh at their attempts at screaming, 'now how does it feel?' he would say, and begin the torture once more.

_One more thing before we start the final face-off_

_I will be the one to watch you fall_

_So I came to crash and burn your beggar's banquet_

_Someone call the ambulance_

_There's gonna be an accident_

"I told you, I'm fine. Go help Doctor Hodgins." Her voice was still rough and scratched, like the rest of her was. Booth looked back at her again; this time making his attempt at a smile. She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, whether it was for Hodgins or him, he was unsure. Then she smiled, almost as horrible as his, but it was so much more than he could have hoped for.

He thought of how her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy when he pulled her out. She had been crying, and that made him angry. How dare they, how dare they take innocent lives and put them in the balance for their own feeble amusement. How dare they take my partner, _my Bones_, and belittle her in anyway they see fit. Oh, they will pay, until their dying breath. They will beg, and plea; and all I will do is watch. Let them feel the pain and suffering of not knowing what will happen; when their life was in question. He looked back up at her, and watched Angela come to hug her again.

_I'm coming up on Infra-Red_

_There is no running that can hide you_

'_Cause I can see in the dark_

_I'm coming up on Infra-Red_

_Forget your running, I will find you_

If they had friends, family, like all these other victims did, Booth would find them. Booth would make them suffer and worry like he did. He will know everything about them; where they live, what they do, when the move an inch, he will know. He will pretend to feel bad about killing their friend, the murderer, but he could almost feel the tight, hard laugh that will come out his mouth instead of sympathy. And while they cried, he would laugh; he would tell them, piece by piece, every significant, disgusting gruesome and twisted detail of the murderers plan. So they could never, ever forget what he will never be able to let go. Every picture of suffocated victims, of the burns and blood, and the tears and screams. He would make them feel what the victim's families feel, ten times over. Then he will tell them how the murderer died, how he pleading for his life, how innocent he was. And how he did everyone a favour.

_Someone call the ambulance_

_There's gonna be an accident_

Taking his hands out of fists, Booth put them in his pocket. He wanted to calm down, but everywhere he looked, he saw a victim, his partner's limp body in his arms. This would never happen again, not if he was alive. He will find that bastard, and make him pain, severely. Until his heart stopped beating.

_I'm coming up on Infra-Red_

_There is no running that can hide you_

'_Cause I can see in the dark_

_I'm coming up on Infra-Red_

"Booth?" He turned to see her walking this way. He unclenched his jaw and looked face her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but I would really like to go home." Her eyes pleaded, almost screamed her need for sleep, and Booth wouldn't let anyone else drive her home.

"Of course, let's go." Booth said, and before he began to move, he saw her look over, across the entire scene.

_Forget your running, I will find you_

And he saw it, the same menacing look in her eyes.

_I'll find you_

She was going to kill the bastard first.

_I'll find you_

END.


End file.
